50 nuances de meurtres
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Défi personnel : 1 page, 1 mort. Série d'histoires très diverses dans lesquelles ce malheureux, triste et regretté roi Joffrey va trouver la mort à plusieurs reprises. Chaque meurtre se lit indépendamment. Please R&R.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un meurtre coquin

**Disclaimer: **La royale série (un peu sanglante…) "Games of Thrones" ne m'appartient pas! Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. George R. R. Martin a interdit que l'on écrive des fictions sur son roman. C'est dans ce sens que je me base uniquement sur la série HBO.

La fiction que je vous présente est une série de crimes. **Chaque crime peut-être lu indépendamment**. Ainsi, si le meurtre que vous lisez ne vous plait pas, passez à un autre ;). Je prends l'exemple du premier qui est particulièrement violent. Si vos yeux ne peuvent continuer à lire, passez au chapitre suivant qui présente un autre meurtre avec d'autres personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Liste des meurtres: **

**1 / Le meurtre coquin : Joffrey/OC, classé M **

**2/ Un crime fraternel : Joffrey/OC, classé T**

**3/ Le meurtre fantastique : Joffrey/Ned Stark (publication le 01/05/2014)**

* * *

Je tiens à informer que les reviews encouragent l'auteur. 

_Je vois, à travers les statistiques, qu'il y a de nombreux lecteurs et je suis très inquiète de ne voir en réponse aucune review. _

_Cette fiction, relevant du genre crime, comporte-t-elle des soucis?_

_Faites-moi un signe que je ne demeure pas inquiète, s'il vous plait._

* * *

**Attention: Dans cette scène, quelques touches de lemon mais surtout du SM mêlé à beaucoup de cruauté et de sang. Moins de 18 ans, fuyez!**

**Premier type de meurtre : le meurtre coquin**

"Je m'appelle Celya. J'viens d'une famille très pauvre. Elle appartient au bas peuple. Vous savez, les personnes crasseuses légèrement édentées qui parlent avec un accent de guignol en roulant les r et en bouffant la moitié des lettres. Enfin, ça, c'est l'idée que s'en font mes clients.

Oui, mes clients.

J'suis une catin après tout. Ou plus dignement parlant, j'suis une vendeuse de plaisirs. J'fûs vendue par mon propre père vers l'âge de sept ans. J'le portais déjà pas dans coeur celui-là.

J'fûs pas mise sur le terrain aussitôt. Ma formation dura quelques années. Généralement, les catins les mieux payées étaient celles qui avaient été vendus jeunes. En effet, elles cumulaient plus d'années de formation. En d'autres termes, j'commençais plutôt bien dans la vie. Mais bon, j'pouvais pas dire que je haissais ce métier. Je n'avais rien connu d'autres que la maison close de mon Maître. Petyr Baelish. Enfin, plus maintenant. Dorénavant, je connais un autre lieu: les murs de mon cachot. Gris, crasseux, sales. Assez uniforme dans l'ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas?

Au moins ce que j'ai commis m'aura fait découvrir du pays! Enfin, si l'on peux dire. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?

Un meurtre m'a enfin sorti de ce bourbier. Je ne vais plus passer mon temps à faire des galipettes avec les seigneurs de ce monde. En plus, pour le salaire qu'on me verse, vous savez... Enfin, vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'voir me plaindre sur le sort des filles de joies. On pourrait en parler des heures! J'sais bien pourquoi vous êtes venu dans ma cellule.

C'est pour parler de mon acte. Oh vous savez, j'regrette pas! Un vrai con, ce roi! Puis c'est pas une grosse perte après avoir vu ve qu'il y avait entre … Excusez-moi, secret professionnel!

Pis, j'vous parle pas de ses yeux. Ses deux yeux remplis de haine et de dédain. Ce regard animal. J'sais pas qui va le regretter celui-là. P'têt sa mère! La vielle rombière aux cheveux de paille. Quelle tête de pifrette! Mes insultes sont graves. J'sais bien. Mais elle ne peut pas me faire pire que ce qui m'attend. C'est un monstre qu'elle a mis au monde. Oh, vous ne dites rien mais vous n'en pensez pas moins. Je le sens.

J'ai rendu service au royaume!

Ah si vous l'aviez vu!

Je le vois encore entrer dans ma chambre.

"Encore un cadeau! C'est mon cher _grand et bel _oncle nain Tyrion qui vous envoie?", qu'il m'a lancé. Je lui ai répondu que non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné aucune information. Il ne posa pas plus de questions de toute façon. Il se tourna et tira sur le verrou brusquement.

Même si j'suis jeune, j'ai quelques années d'expérience. J'ai eu de nombreux clients. Tyrion m'a dépucelé. A un bon prix, en plus! Mais j'ai partagé le lit également avec son père, le roi Robert, Sandor, Pycelle. Podrick dernièrement, à plusieurs reprises. La liste est très longue. J'suis très appréciée pour mes services, vous savez. J'ai donc eu de nombreuses relations. Mais j'ai jamais éprouvé l'angoisse qui s'insinua en moi cette nuit-là dès qu'il ferma la porte. Son regard s'assombrit en me regardant assise sur les draps de soie rougeâtres de son lit. D'habitude, je n'ai honte de rien. Tellement d'hommes m'ont analysé sous toutes les coutures, sans vouloir tomber dans la vulgarité. Mais là, j'avais clairement l'impression que son regard transperçait mon corps et brûlait mes entrailles.

"Allongez-vous", m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis sans broncher. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. "Je sais que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous-même, Celya, . J'ai confiance en vous. N'oubliez jamais durant votre prestation : c'est le roi.", avait insisté mon Maître.

Le roi s'approcha du lit puis se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ca ne m'étonnait pas qu'il apprécie le rôle de dominateur. Je fixai son visage jeune. Il sourit. Un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Il s'assit sur moi, mettant tout son poids sur son ventre.

" Quel est votre nom, catin?", me demanda-t-il.

"Celya", répondis-je.

Ses yeux étaient animés d'amusement. Mais je n'y décelai aucun désir pour moi. Je me mis à le toucher, le caresser, encore et encore, laissant mes paumes glisser le long de son torse sous ses vêtements, découvrant avec déception l'absence de ces muscles abdominaux.

"Arrêtez. Votre roi vous ordonne d'arrêter.", rugit-il.

Je restai pantoise sous le choc. Je laissai retomber mes mains sur le lit.

"Ecartez les bras. Je vais vous attacher.", poursuivit-il en se relevant.

Cette idée me plaisait. Sur le moment, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin m'amuser. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet, en sortit deux ficelles et d'autres objets que je ne pus définir tout de suite. Pour faire court, il m'attacha les poignets puis il se plaça entre mes jambes. Il prenait des initiatives! Ça, j'en avais pas l'habitude, j'peux vous en assurer! Soudain, il m'arracha mes vêtements. J'étais désormais nue devant Sa Majesté. Puis il prit des objets qu'il avait placés près de ma tête. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris des pinces! Quelles idées saugrenues avait ce roi! Il plaça soigneusement les pinces un peu partout sur mon corps. Ça me faisait un peu mal mais je réprimais ma douleur. Je devais faire plaisir au roi comme mon Maître me l'avait demandé. Et puis, vous y avez mis le prix. Je devais donc ne pas vous décevoir et tenir parfaitement mon rôle.

J'grognai donc de plaisir. Il se baissa rapprochant son torse du mien. J'sentais sa langue traîner sur mon cou puis descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Plus il approchait son torse, plus il pressait de toute évidence sur les pinces J'avais mal. J'émis un grognement dont le Roi ne tint pas compte. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à mes cuisses. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait car il ne s'était toujours pas déshabillé.

"Monseigneur, ne seriez-vous pas mieux moins..."

ARGH! Je m'égosillai à m'en vider les poumons. Ah l'ordure! Il avait mordu mon intimité. A présent, il plantait ses dents dans la chair de mes cuisses. Ses mains remontent puis saisissent mes hanches. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je vous fais mal?", me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien.

"Tant mieux!", siffla-t-il en m'attrapant le cou.

Mon réflexe fut d'empêcher sa main de serrer toujours plus mais j'étais toujours attachée. J'tirai sur les ficelles. Peu importe si j'm'arrachai la peau ou me brisai un os, je tirai de toutes mes forces. Jeoffrey se tenait au dessus de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Nodocéphale! Dégénéré! Coprolithe! Toutes les insultes que je connaissais me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'adresser au roi de cette manière. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller. Mes poignets me brûlaient.

Je suffoquai.

Soudain, il lâcha son emprise.

Je pris alors une grosse bouffée d'air.

Il se mit à rire. Je le suppliai d'arrêter.

En guise de réponse, il arracha une à une les pinces en fer. Des bouts de peau partirent avec.

Je poussai des cris. Plus j'hurlais, plus il se moquait. Un monstre, j'vous dis. Il sourit découvrant ses dents. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Mon sang! Il descendit à nouveau maintenant ma tête pour que je ne le regardasse pas.

"Non, non, non! Pitié!"

Je me cambrai, je m'agitai dans tous les sens. Puis, une douleur à nouveau. Je criai à nouveau. Cet enfoiré s'était attaqué à ma poitrine généreuse en mordant le bout à pleines dents. Je me débattai. Mais plus je bougeai, plus il serrait les dents. Tout à coup, je ne sentai plus de pression sur mes poignets. Les liens étaient desserrés! J'continuai de hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pendant ce temps, j'attrapai les ficelles.

Une seule pensée: agir vite.

Je pris une des pinces traînant sur le côté et frappa le roi Joffrey au crâne de toutes mes forces. Sous le choc, ses dents se resserrèrent sur mon mamelon et le sectionnèrent. J'beuglai sous la douleur. Je regardai le roi. Il était encore désorienté par le coup. J'en profitai pour me mettre au-dessus de lui. J'me saisis des ficelles que j'enroulai hâtivement autour de son cou.

Puis je serre, je serre, je serre. J'serrai de toutes mes forces.

Il revint peu à peu à lui. Mais j'ai placé mon corps de manière à ce qu'il soit immobilisé. Son visage commençait à changer de couleur. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Du sang s'écoulait des mes blessures. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je réagissai par instinct. Je devais survivre. Ce faquin allait me tuer sinon. Oeil pour oeil. Dent pour dent. Il perdit connaissance.

Je desserrai mon étreinte. Je devais l'achever. Si je ne le tuais pas, il allait se venger. C'est alors que je pris une des pinces. Je frappai son visage encore et encore. Son sang giclait partout se mêlant au mien. Des soldats de sa garde rapprochée sont venus m'arrêter. Le visage de votre feu Roi était méconnaissable.

Il n'était plus qu'un amas de viande, mélangé à de la cervelle.", expliqua Celya d'une seule traite.

"Vous voyez, mon Seigneur, il l'a bien cherché. Vous venez pour m'aider?", poursuivit-elle.

Un homme assez gras se leva d'une chaise placée dans le coin du cachot. Celya ne voyait pas bien son visage à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce faiblement éclairée par une lampe torche. Elle nota juste qu'il semblait très pâle. Il n'avait pas de cheveux non plus. Il était également très bien apprêté et une odeur de lilas se dégageait de ses beaux habits.

" Je vous remercie pour ce récit très instructif, ma chère. Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous aider. Cela ne relève pas de mes compétences. Vous m'en voyez décontenancé.", annonça l'homme d'une voix douce.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et fit signe aux gardes de refermer les portes derrière lui.

"Mais que faites-vous? Aidez-moi! C'est vous qui m'avez payé à l'origine! Ils vont me faire exécuter! Revenez!", s'époumonait Celya.

L'eunuque se retourna et s'approcha des barreaux.

"Ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre sort, mon petit oiseau. Après tout, comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez sauvé notre royaume."déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

A ses mots, il s'éloigna.

"Lord Varys!", cria la catin dans un dernier souffle.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un crime fraternel (1)

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages de Games of Thrones ne m'appartiennent pas! Parcontre mes personnages, si! Si quelqu'un souhaite prendre Celya, Lythia ou autres de mes personnages inventés comme OS, c'est possible. La seule condition est de me demander :). J'accepterai avec plaisir!

**Attention**: Cette scène ne comporte pas de lemon et n'est pas aussi violente que la précédente. Cependant, les descriptions sanglantes peuvent heurter les âmes sensibles ;)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Marina Ka-Fai** pour sa review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir! Que de courage pour avoir lu ce one-shot "un peu" sanglant!

Je remercie également les autres lecteurs!

XoXo

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Je tiens à informer que les reviews encouragent l'auteur. **

_Je vois, à travers les statistiques, qu'il y a de nombreux lecteurs et je suis très inquiète de ne voir en réponse aucune review. _

_Cette fiction, relevant du genre crime, comporte-t-elle des soucis?_

_Faites-moi un signe que je ne demeure pas inquiète, s'il vous plait._

* * *

**Deuxième type de meurtre : Un crime fraternel (1)**

"La main ou la langue", siffla une voix juvénile et geignarde.

Juché sur son trône, à la manière d'un pacha, le roitelet, posa cet ultimatum, son précieux séant royalement installé sur des inconfortables tiges de fer froides et pointues.

Ce trône, qu'un de ses aïeux, au service d'Aegon Sire-Dragon, premier roi des sept couronnes, avait finement achevé, avec une main d'expert, de sculpter, passant des heures à agencer toute cette ferraille opulente et grossière créée par la monstrueuse bête qui servait de familier au seigneur Targaryen. En effet, à l'origine, ce trône aux dimensions gargantuesques, avait émergé du souffle même de ce terrible dragon, Balerion.

C'est sur ce même trône que le petit garçon était en train de se tortiller au point de faire pencher dangereusement sa couronne d'or pur. Sa gêne était sûrement la cause de l'enchevêtrement d'épées fondues de manière hasardeuse et brute par Balerion. Ces lames acérées, plusieurs fois la source de blessures et -même- de morts, illustraient parfaitement combien était ardu le rôle de roi des Sept Royaumes. Mais si ce trône était la cause de bien des embarras pour le marmot à l'air pincé, il était pour moi une source d'admiration. J'étais même assez près du trône pour déguster cette explosion de fer à la fois chaotique et harmonieuse. En ma qualité de forgeron, mon oeil se délectait de tant de gigantisme, de tant d'entremêlements métalliques, de toutes ses lames fièrement remportées au cours de ses conquêtes du feu du roi Aegon Targaryen.

Ce trône inspirait la fascination comme la terreur. Tout comme le règne du charlatan assis dessus. Se tortillant comme un ver de terre, le roi Joffrey -ou le roi Sot comme le peuple l'avait surnommé- réitéra sa question:

-La main ou la langue?

L'homme auquel le roi s'adressait, jeté violemment aux pieds du trône par les gardes de Sa Majesté, surpris, blêmit. La question avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet. Je vis son visage se muait en un masque horrifié. Deux gardes, vêtus d'une cape blanche, une épée -ceinte au niveau de la hanche- dont la poignée était ornée de rubis, s'approchèrent et se saisirent du misérable. L'un empoigna la tignasse brunâtre et crasseuse de ce dernier le forçant à regarder le plafond tandis que l'autre le maintenait au sol en appuyant sur ses épaules. Autour du trio, d'autres gardes étaient aux aguets, prêts à dégainer sur ordre du roi. Face à cette armada, le jeune troubadour, réduit à l'impuissance, se mit à supplier Sa Majesté, le seigneur Joffrey, de toutes les formules qui puissent exister afin d'être épargné de son courroux.

"Une dizaine de gardes contre un seul homme, quel roi courageux! Quelle belle représentation de son règne", songeai-je en grimaçant.

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux observer la scène de la grand'porte quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je détournai mon regard de la scène. Lythia, l'une des cuisinières du palais.

Son visage était déformé par la tristesse. Nous hochâmes la tête. Je lui fis un regard entendu. Nous l'avions compris. Le roi de pacotille tout puissant pouvait exercer son sadisme à outrance, ouvertement, sans une contestation d'autrui.

"Ce sera la langue", trancha le blondinet. Je me sentais inutile.

D'autant plus inutile lorsque le garde, qui tenait l'épaisse chevelure, prit le troubadour par la mâchoire, et d'une pression sur la partie inférieure et extérieure, lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Lythia secouée de sanglots, se plaignait à voix basse:

"Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tant de cruauté, ils ne peuvent pas..."

Avant même qu'elle eût fini d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, un des hommes du roi, placé derrière le troubadour, avait plongé sa main dans la bouche pour en tire la langue visqueuse. Une si belle langue qui avait si diverti par ses chants pamphlétaires un tantinet paillards. Une si belle langue que j'entendais depuis ma plus tendre enfance manier les mots avec délicatesse. Une si belle langue dont notre père avait autrefois apprécié la récitation de quelques poèmes d'antan.

Charcutée à de nombreuses reprises, à grands coups de lames de poignard rouillé, la langue du troubadour finit par se détacher perdant ainsi son âme poétique et ne se réduisant plus qu'à un morceau de chair quelconque. Sous la douleur, le jeune homme s'évanouit. Les gardes s'écartèrent alors, laissant s'effondrer le corps inerte face contre terre. Devant ce sanglant spectacle, le roi se mit à rire, d'un rire d"sagréable et crissant.

"Apportez-moi la langue", ordonna ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un de ses hommes se baissa pour ramasser le bout de viande sanguinolent et monta les marches d'acier pour apporter au roi Sot la langue.

La langue de mon frère aîné.

* * *

**A suivre... (bien sûr!)**


	3. Chapitre 3: Un crime fraternel (2)

******Disclaimer: **La royale série (un peu sanglant…) "Games of Thrones" ne m'appartient pas! Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. George R. R. Martin a interdit que l'on écrive des fictions sur son roman. C'est dans ce sens que je me base uniquement sur la série HBO.

**Je remercie Esterwen, Zveda, Pauline et Marina Ka-Fai pour leurs reviews. Elles m'encouragent beaucoup pour continuer cette histoire sur un fandom beaucoup moins peuplé que ceux sur lesquels j'ai l'habitude d'aller ^^**

* * *

_Vous autres aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions._

* * *

_**Vengeance. La vengeance s'était infiltrée dans mon cœur et mon âme me hantant jours et nuits.**_

Chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, le visage de cet avorton me faisait face. Ce garçon, dominant déjà la majorité de ses pairs du même âge*, avait la face anguleuse, des yeux verts sombres- les mêmes que ceux de sa mère la Reine Régente, Cersei Lannister épouse Baratheon - et des cheveux blonds comme l'or. Si sa venue au monde n'avait pas été officialisée royalement, il aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour un Lannister de pur race, et non un Baratheon. Aussi, serait-ce pour cela que courait dans les rues de Port-Réal la rumeur selon laquelle le roi Joffrey était né de l'inceste de la reine Cersei avec son propre frère jumeau, Ser Jaime Lannister le Lion? Cette rumeur, sans doute fausse, aurait expliqué bien des choses

Me remémorant le visage du blondinet, je m'imaginais lui scalper la tête pour ensuite la ramener à un tanneur. J'avais ouï-dire que la peau humaine, bien travaillée, faisait de magnifiques gantelets. Je souris à cette idée. Élargir le sourire de ce monstre se révélait tout aussi ignoble mais ce n'était pas assez sadique à mon goût. Trancher les bijoux de famille? Crever les yeux? Découper les oreilles? Ces abominations n'étaient que trop communes.

Le feu crépitait à côté de moi. La chaleur très élevée me tira quelques gouttes de sueur. La lueur des flammes brillait sur le métal des lames que je n'avais encore chauffées. Pendant un petit moment, je contemplai cet envoûtant scintillement. C'est alors je sus comment procéder à l'exécution de ce crétin de roi.

Soudain, sur ma droite, je vis une silhouette se dessiner sur le seuil de la porte puis s'approchai de la paillasse sur laquelle je me reposai.

- Lythia, murmurai-je lorsque j'eus reconnu la jeune femme. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure aussi tardive? Sortir ces temps-ci est dangereux, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

La jeune femme se dévoila révélant son épaisse chevelure bouclée aux reflets auburns et son teint de porcelaine puis attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir devant moi. Une fois assise, elle se mit à pleurer.

- C'est Ed, sanglota-elle.

Je m'assis. J'étais assez proche d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Ce contact la rassura.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lythia? , lui demandai-je.

- Sa blessure n'a toujours pas cautérisé. Au contraire, son morceau de langue restant s'est infecté. L'odeur qui se dégage de la plaie est insoutenable. Il pourrit de l'intérieur. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé un corbeau mort devant notre habitation. C'est un très mauvais présage. La mort ne va pas tarder à venir se saisir de la vie de ton frère.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je fûs brusquement pris de vertige. Constatant mon malaise, Lythia se leva de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de mes yeux. Mais je les ravalais au plus vite. Je ne devais pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

- Je m'étais préparé à cette annonce mais l'entendre de ta bouche est différent, avouai-je. Où est notre père?

- A son chevet.

-Conduis-moi là-bas, s'il te plait.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps. Je me saisis de ma cape et attrapai au passage un poignard que je venais d'achever dans l'après midi, dans le cas où nous serions attaqués. Depuis le couronnement du roi Joffrey, les rues étaient devenues de véritables coupes-gorges. Enveloppant Lythia de ma cape, nous sortîmes de mon atelier pour nous enfoncer dans les rues sinueuses et malfamées de Port-Réal.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la maison de Ed._

Un pauvre rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de mon frère, pâle comme un linge, allongé sur un lit. La douleur l'empêchait de sourire mais j'étais sûr qu'il était content de me voir.

- C'est maintenant que tu viens? , tonna une voix rauque.

Je regardai en direction de la voix: mon père. Il me fusilla du regard, certainement mécontent de mon absence ces derniers jours. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que voir mon frère mourir à petits feux m'était insupportable? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à un petit tabouret, placé à côté de la chaise de mon père. De toute évidence, il n'endurait pas mieux. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles -de vin semblait-il- et un verre à moitié rempli était posé dessus.

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce suivi de Lythia et le salua. Une odeur âcre vint me chatouiller les narines. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas grimacer. J'avais déjà senti cette effluve par le passé. Quelles années auparavant, on m'avait fait mander pour un tournoi. Je m'occupai de l'armure du roi Robert, dit l'Usurpateur, un bon vivant à la bedaine imposante qui raffolait de vin, de la bonne boustifaille et plus encore, des femmes. Sa Majesté avait voulu me remercier personnellement pour la nouvelle armure que je lui avais confectionnée pour les quelques jours de tournoi, organisé en l'honneur de la naissance de la nouvelle princesse Myrcella, qui venait de s'achever. Les remerciements furent très brefs étant donné que Sa Majesté le roi Robert lorgnait sur les deux prostituées qui l'attendaient, assises au coin de la tente, l'œil lubrique. Je sortis donc assez rapidement de la tente royale. Les gardes me laissèrent rentrer seul. Seulement, je me perdis. Je tournai entre les tentes incapable de me repérer.

Soudain, je passai derrière une tente et vis un spectacle effroyable. On avait placé les uns à côté des autres tous les cadavres des chevaliers morts durant le tournoi. Certains étaient enterrés près de Port-Réal. D'autres devaient vite être envoyés dans leurs familles. Mais ce ne fut pas la vision de ces cadavres, en putréfaction pour certains, qui me fit avoir un haut-le-cœur mais bien cette odeur âcre. L'odeur de la mort.

Mon frère ressentit mon affliction et tendit la main. Je respirai un bon coup avant d'avancer vers lui. Puis il m'indiqua une chaise près de lui. Pendant il s'adossa à la tête de lit, je m'assis. Il me sourit puis attrapa une feuille de papier. Une chance que père se soit décarcassé financièrement pour que nous apprenions à lire et à écrire. Je plaçai ma chaise de manière à voir ce que mon frère écrivait.

**" C'est la fin"**

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Nous allons trouver un remède pour dégonfler ta...

Je n'arrivai pas à continuer ma phrase et la laissai en suspens. Mon frère me lança un regard empli de doute puis se remit à griffonner. Mais il fût pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il retira le mouchoir qu'il avait porté à sa bouche, je le vis couvert de sang. Sa respiration devint sifflante.

**"Je t'attendais"**

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'attendre Ed?

**"La mort vient. Je voulais te faire mes adieux."**

Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes dans sa direction. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

**"Ne joue pas à l'aveugle"**

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Cette fois-ci, mon frère n'eut pas le temps de couvrir sa bouche. Des postillons de sang écarlates et noires retombèrent un peu partout sur le drap. Instinctivement, j'eus un rictus de dégoût. Lythia se précipita vers mon frère puis s'empressa de nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tâches avant que celles-ci ne s'imprègnent totalement dans le tissu.

Pendant ce temps, mon père prit la parole:

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais la gangrène s'y est mise. Quand les gardes ont daigné nous rendre Ed, la plaie était déjà infectée. C'était trop tard. Au début, Lythia a su atténuer ses souffrances mais l'infection devint vite plus importante. Au bout de quelques jours, même le lait de pavot n'avait plus aucun effet. Ton frère subit d'atroces douleurs, mon fils. Tu dois l'aider.

Je ne compris ses derniers mots que lorsque je lus le message que mon frère venait de m'adresser.

**"Tue-moi"**

Nageant dans l'incompréhension, je regardai à nouveau mon père dont les larmes continuaient de couler à gros flots sur ses joues. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis prit à nouveau la parole:

- C'est sa dernière volonté. Fais-le pour lui, pour moi... et pour Lythia.

Je me tournai vers mon frère dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et sifflante. Ses yeux me suppliaient de commettre l'acte pour abréger ses souffrances. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je m'exprimai :

-Sortez de la pièce. Laissez-moi avec lui. Lythia et mon père se levèrent puis se dirigèrent, têtes baissées, vers la sortie sans un mot. Mon frère avait dans la main un nouveau message:

**"Je t'aime"**

Je fûs secoué de sanglots. Je me saisis du poignard que j'avais pris pour partir et me plaçai au-dessus de sa poitrine. Ed me sourit doucement. Cette expression ne changea pas lorsque la lame s'enfonça profondément dans son cœur. Pas une plainte, pas un cri, pas une larme. Mon frère souriait toujours les yeux fixés sur mon visage couvert de larmes. Mais il était mort. J'avais tué mon frère. En enlevant la lame couverte de sang, je caressai le visage de Ed.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je te jure qu'il payera même si le prix doit être ma propre exécution.

A cause de ce roitelet fou, je l'avais exécuté. Cet acte enflamma plus encore ma colère. Mon désir de justice ne fut que plus pressant.

**_Décidément, la vengeance s'était infiltrée dans mon coeur et mon âme me hantant jours et nuits. Vengeance._**

* * *

***12 ans**

***Caractéristiques génétiques des Lannister: cheveux blonds et des yeux verts.**

**Caractéristiques génétiques des Barathéon: cheveux longs et noirs.**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue,**

**Elena**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un crime fraternel (3)

**Marina Ka-Fai:** Je te remercie d'être toujours fidèle au poste! Tu es une lectrice assidue :)

**Zveda :** Oui, j'essaye, j'essaye. Mais j'aimerais plus encore entrer dans leur univers. Et comme l'a souligné** Elea Telmar**, ce serait pas mal que je fasse interagir les autres personnages de la série. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies regardé toute la série! Vivement la saison 4!

**Esterwen :** Bon comme je sais que Luciole aime les meurtres, voici un cadeau de Noël en avance ci-dessous.

**Aliena Wyvern :** Et encore "prendre cher" n'est pas assez fort pour ce qui l'attend!

**Elea Telmar :** Je te remercie pour tes reviews constructives et tes suggestions en MP. J'ai vraiment apprécié le geste ! Tu as eu raison de me souligner la préférence pour les personnages de GoT. Aussi, à l'avenir, je multiplierai l'utilisation de ceux-ci. Croix de bois, croix de fer!

**A vous tous :** Vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup. Croyez-moi, écrire de telles scènes est ...dérangeant (?!)

Pour ce crime, j'ai écrit une fin plutôt...soft! Elle ne me plait pas du tout au niveau de l'écriture. Bien que je l'ai manié, remanié et re-remanié, la scène reste la même. Je voulais quelque chose de moins sanglant (pour ce meurtre du moins ; d'autres très scènes violentes n'attendent qu'à être écrites) car certaines personnes m'ont avoué ne pas avoir réussi à lire le premier meurtre jugé trop violent. Je souhaite donc m'adapter et proposer des scènes pour tous les goûts. De ce fait, au début de la fiction, j'établirai une liste des crimes et les pages correspondantes (Type de meurtre/ personnages concernés/niveau du crime [violent, modéré etc]).

Je change le rythme des publications (besoin de dormir -'). Pour plus de précisions, renseignements visibles sur mon profil.

* * *

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, et encore plus celles qui me laissent une review ;)_  
_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'avais commis un fratricide. Mon crime me hantait chaque nuit. Comment en étais-je arrivé à cette turpitude en quelques semaines? Cet acte, effectué en quelques secondes, avait changé ma vie du tout au tout. En apparence, je restais la même personne, Kal, forgeron de formation, veuf depuis une dizaine d'années, dont les deux nourrissons mis au monde avaient vécu à peine plus d'une semaine avant de mourir de la même maladie que leur mère. Un fait assez commun à cette époque. Mon père, Ed et sa femme nommée Lythia m'avaient aidé à surmonter ces épreuves. Tout humain subit des épreuves au cours de son existence. Et peu importe la nature de celles-ci, l'homme réussit toujours à se relever.

Mais tuer mon frère m'avait profondément perturbé. Et je doutais sérieusement de m'en remettre un jour. Un sentiment étrange, qui jusque là était caché au plus profond de mon âme, était remonté à la surface. Un plaisir intense. J'avais aimé tuer. Ce n'était pas prendre la vie de Ed qui m'avait été agréable, mais plutôt le fait d'ôter une vie de mon propre chef. Je désirai à nouveau tuer. Et j'avais déjà ma victime. Une victime royale.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Un an plus tard_

Je me réveillai en sursaut le coeur cognant contre mes côtes, le sang bouillonnant à mes oreilles, les tempes prises dans un étau. La lumière du jour, que filtraient mes rideaux, était encore trop vive après les ténèbres de mon rêve. Elle m'aveuglait. Je m'arrachai péniblement du lit, passai devant la fenêtre par laquelle le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel entrait à flots dans mon atelier. Grognant dans ma barbe, les yeux mi-clos, je refermai les rideaux.

Faisant dos à la fenêtre, je jetai un regard désespéré sur un tableau placé au-dessus de la paillasse où je dormais. Il représentait ma défunte femme. Souvent, je me postai devant et la suppliai d'apaiser mes tourments. Pourquoi ces rêves, ces terribles songes ne cessaient pas? Pourquoi le visage acéré et froid de ce roi obsédait chacune de mes nuits? Cette vision de torture sanglante était quasiment intolérable, mais tellement jouissive. Même les plaisirs personnels me contentaient plus autant que cette envie de sang.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Je m'étais rapproché petit à petit du roi grâce à mon métier, qui l'intéressait en tant que grand amateur d'armes, m'immiscant ainsi dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas si ce furent le sadisme et l'affection pour l'horreur qui nous rapprochèrent plus encore inconsciemment mais il était certain que s'il n'avait pas été la source de mon chagrin, nous aurions été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je pris le cadre où était illustrée ma femme.

- Je suis désolé, Lil'. Peut-être obtiendrai-je un jour ton pardon, lui dis je en caressant la croûte avant de poser le portrait face retournée.

Aujourd'hui, le roi venait me rendre visite à l'atelier. C'était un privilège qu'aucune autre personne n'avait obtenu. En quelques temps, j'avais été promu au rang de forgeron du roi. Cependant, ni mon statut, ni le flot de pièces d'or que je recevais, ni les prostitués offertes par Sa Majesté n'assouvissaient mon désir de vengeance.

Un marteau à la main, j'étais en train de frapper le métal de la nouvelle commande de l'avorton quand on cogna à la porte. Je posai l'épée puis allai ouvrir la port. Je souris au gringalet qui me faisait face. Sa Sérénissime... Le roi, accompagné de sa Garde Royale, me toisa de haut en bas comme à son habitude. Je ployai le genou devant lui. D'un signe, il me demanda de me relever.  
- Monseigneur, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
- Je voulais commander une nouvelle... armure... , déclara-t-il, hésitant.  
- Votre Majesté n'aurait pas dû se donner la peine de se déplacer. Je serai venu jusqu'à elle.

Le roi Joffrey eût un sourire en coin , puis, se tournant vers gardes, il leur demanda de sortir.

"Exactement comme je l'avais prédit", songeai-je.

Désormais, j'avais ce marmot pour moi tout seul. Tout était déjà planifié : un coup sec dans la nuque, trancher la langue et la main, déposer ces précieux trophées  
en évidence sur mon établi en espérant que sa tendre mère comprenne la subtilité, et pour finir m'immoler dans le four avec le roi. Pas de corps, pas de deuil. Pas de de deuil, un chagrin éternel pour la Reine Régente. Si mes calculs étaient bons, cette opération ne me prendrait que quelques minutes. L'essentiel était de ne pas alarmer les gardes.

Je souris à cette idée.

Le roi Joffrey, les mains croisées dans le dos, de son côté, était en train de déambuler dans mon atelier analysant chaque arme d'un air émerveillé.  
- Tu m'as bien servi jusque là. Tes armes enchaînent les prouesses et tes armures ont été de grande utilité lors de l'assaut de Port-Réal. Non seulement, on dit que tu fais du bon travail mais également que tu te révèles être une personne de confiance, déclara-t-il en me faisant face, le menton levé.  
- Peut-être que les "on dit" n'ont pas toujours tort, maugréai-je.

Il émit un rire léger.  
- Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en la moitié de mes serviteurs rapprochés au château. Tu as toujours su dissimuler mes méfaits, mes petits plaisirs personnels.

Ses petits plaisirs .. Ou plutôt ses perversités plus significativement parlant. Je fournissais au roitelet des armes sur commande pour assouvir. En échange, de mon silence, il me payait grassement.  
- Je vous remercie, Monseigneur, répondis-je, profitant qu'il ait à nouveau le dos tourné pour attraper une lance que je cachai aussitôt derrière moi.

Il repartit de plus belle vers le fond de l'atelier. C'était le moment. Je levai la petite lance, prêt à frapper, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir.  
- Je suis désolée, Kal, j'ai vu les chiens du môme à l'autre entrée, ironisa Lythia qui venait d'arriver par la porte de l'arrière-cours dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence.  
- Lythia...  
- Oh, ne te méprends pas! Je venais t'apporter...  
Brusquement, elle s'immobilisa en apercevant Joffrey qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné que moi. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le roi.  
- Vous! , s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant que qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire mot, elle planta un poignard, caché dans son corset, dans le crâne du roi. J'étais choqué par la rapidité de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se dérouler devant moi, je restai immobile , bouche-bée. Elle lui asséna plusieurs coups sans même que le roi Joffrey ne puisse se défendre ou appeler de l'aide. Le poignard s'enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans son corps : l'oeil, le cou, le coeur, le front. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le voir pénétrer le corps comme un couteau dans du beurre.

Le roi Joffrey était maintenant à terre, inerte. Je reprenais tout juste mes esprits et accourut vers Lythia, qui continuait de planter la lame avec rage dans le corps.  
La chienne! J'étais comme un loup à qui on avait volé son bout de viande. Enragé. Elle n'avait pas le droit! J'avais attendu tout ce temps et en un instant, elle m'avait rivé de ce plaisir interdit. D'un geste rapide, je lui plantai la lance dans la gorge. Lythia émit un râle qui alerta les gardes au dehors. Alors la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place aux cabots du roi. Ils nous entourèrent, les armes pointées.

Je me relevai puis fixai un à un les gardes d'un air méprisant. Un des gardes, grand et musclé, les cheveux blonds, se saisit de son épée avec, visiblement, l'unique main qui lui restait. C'était la fin et je n'étais pas satisfait. C'était la fin et je n'étais pas prêt. C'était la fin et mon coeur pleurait. De honte, de désespoir et d'insatiété.

Deux gardes me soulevèrent et m'allongèrent sur l'établi. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager de leur emprise, même en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

Je vis le garde aux cheveux d'or monter sur la planche puis lever son épée au-dessus de moi tout en visant mon cou.  
Je n'avais même plus la force de débattre.  
C'était la fin.

* * *

**Pour le prochain meurtre, j'ai choisi...(roulement de tambours) ... l'idée de Aliena Wyvern. **

**Je vous offrirai un crime d'ordre fantastique mettant en scène deux personnages principaux : ****le roi Joffrey (bien sûr!) et Ned Stark! D'autres personnages de GOT seront certainement présents ****mais mis au second plan ;)**  
**L'idée qu'Elea Telmar m'a proposé en MP est également très alléchante. J'aurais besoin de temps pour la développer. ****Mais j'aimerais beaucoup la mettre sur papier!**

**Ces derniers temps, je suis un peu fatiguée donc je m'excuse si vous voyez des fautes, je me re-re-lirai!**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, **

**La plume d'Elena**


End file.
